Studies of metabolic pathways in axenic cultures of microorganisms are continuing. The relationships between biochemically sequential reactions are being examined. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Kempner, E.S.: The changing nature of biophysical science. Biophys. J. 17: 203-204, 1977. Kempner, E. S.: Properties of organized metabolic pathways. Subcellular Biochem. 4: 213-221, 1976.